Branquinalgas
by Bella Becquer
Summary: Que trata de Dudley y su parecido con las branqui-nalgas. One shoot. Reto: un momento Hermione/Dudley.


_Hello fanfickers!!_

_Bueno, escribí este One Shoot exclusivamente para el _Reto: un momento Hermione/Dudley _de la comunidad de las Weird Sisters ((link en el profile de Dryadeh)) creado por _winnie.putas

_No es mucho, pero me apeteció escribir algún fic con algo de humor, ya que hasta ahora casi todos los que he hecho son dramas _xD_. Espero que os guste:) _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dudley se despertó aquella mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y, aunque la causa más lógica era que la jaqueca había sido producida por cierta salida que realizó la noche anterior con sus amigos, sospechaba que su dolencia la había despertado el hecho de que Harry fuera a traer a sus amiguitos a casa.

En cierto modo le era indiferente, pues al finalizar el verano, toda su familia y él se irían de allí para no volver jamás y dudaba mucho que volviera a ver a su primo.

Sin embargo, estar rodeado de esa gentuza rara le hacía sentir vulnerable e inseguro, y si algo caracterizaba a Dudley Dursley, debido a su excesivamente gigantesca apariencia física, era lo bien que se le daba intimidar a las personas. Ya había soportado bastantes burlas hacía ya dos veranos, cuando sus amigos se rieron de él hasta hartar al achantarse delante de Harry porque le señaló con un _palo_.

Sin detenerse demasiado en esos pensamientos que le hacían sentir tan ridículo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

Al no oír la típica voz de su madre haciéndole mimitos y obligándole a dejar el tetrabrick de leche argumentando que ya lo hacía ella mientras se echaba los cereales en su habitual cuenco, dedujo que sus padres habrían salido de casa.

Así que cogió el mando de encima de la encimera y encendió el televisor.

La verdad era que no le extrañaba lo más mínimo la ausencia paterna, pues aunque al principio se habían negado rotundamente a que el rarito de su sobrino trajera a su apreciada casa a sus amiguitos los "magos", pronto habían callado al recapacitar sobre la inestabilidad emocional de Harry y su destreza haciendo magia. Así que habían aceptado a condición de que no se quedaran demasiado tiempo, al fin y al cabo no querían perder sus escasas dotes de mando sobre su, hasta los once años, subordinado.

Al cabo de unos instantes, oyó como su primo Harry bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras que comunicaban con el segundo piso e iba volando hasta la puerta principal, y antes de que a los que estaban frente a esta les diera tiempo de tocar el timbre; el ojiverde ya había abierto la puerta de par en par y abrazaba a sus amigos con ímpetu.

- Pasad, pasad – oía cómo les invitaba a entrar en la casa.

- ¡Vaya, Harry¡Qué casa tan bonita y limpia! – se escuchó una voz femenina.

- Gracias… supongo.

Sabía que se acercaban porque oía los pasos cada vez más cerca suyo, no obstante, siguió en esa posición, mirando a la televisión con aire despreocupado y llevándose a la boca varias cucharadas de su desayuno aunque por dentro sintiera unos leves retortijones de estómago.

- Ah – dijo su primo al reparar en su presencia. – Chicos, éste es mi primo, Dudley. Ellos – señaló a sus acompañantes – son Ron y Hermione.

- Hola – contestó escuetamente el hijo único de los Dursley sin apartar su vista de la telenovela que aparentaba estar viendo.

- Encantada de conocerte, Dudley – le saludó educadamente la castaña.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Ron.

- Bueno, vamos a mi habitación – rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el ambiente Harry adelantándose hacia la escalera, haciendo que sus dos amigos le siguieran.

* * *

- Ron, Hermione… - habló emocionado Harry mientras se sentaba encima de su cama – me alegro mucho de veros. Parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos… 

- Pues sí – contestó Hermione – nosotros también estábamos deseando verte. Aunque Fred y George se han molestado mucho en no venir, pues querían probar sus nuevas _branqui-nalgas_ con tus tíos.

- ¿Branqui… qué? – rió Harry.

- Déjalos, ya los conoces – le sonrió el pelirrojo - ¡Aunque me hubiera gustado ver eso!

- ¿Os imagináis a mi primo con un culo enorme gritando por toda la casa? – preguntó retóricamente el moreno.

Todos se miraron entonces y rompieron a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

Finalmente Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la risa, dijo:

- Chicos… - se vio obligada a callar cuando la imagen mental del primo de Harry con un culo gigantesco haciéndose más y más grande pasó por su mente y una nueva oleada de risas la asaltó, haciéndola estallar de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, notando el abdomen dolorido, volvió a hablar.

- Chicos, voy un momento al baño – sonrió y volvió a reír, esta vez más calmadamente - ¿me puedes decir dónde está, Harry?

- Sí, sí – también se sonrió el moreno – abajo, pasando la cocina.

- Enseguida vengo – se despidió la Gryffindor.

Hermione bajó los escalones todavía sonriendo, y al pasar delante de la cocina, no pudo evitar mirar al primo de Harry, haciendo despertar nuevamente unas ligeras risas que alertaron a Dudley haciendo que se girara para ver quién se estaba riendo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó el primo de Harry un poco molesto al no saber la razón de las risas de la amiga de Potter.

- De nada, de nada… - intentó remediarlo Hermione, aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Entonces por qué sigues ahí plantada mirándome y aguantándote la risa? – había notado que la chica se había controlado, por lo tanto suponía que él tenía que ver algo en la gracia.

- Porque… me has recordado a las _branqui-nalgas_ – dijo con toda naturalidad volviendo a reírse mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

- Oh… - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Dudley que, tras unos instantes, volvió a coger el cuenco lleno de leche que había dejado de beber cuando oyó a Hermione y continuó viendo la tele, sin pararse a pensar siquiera en lo que eran las branqui-no sé qué.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Ya sé que el momento no ha durado mucho, pero es que yo una situación Hermione/Dudley la veo corta pero intensa!XD y m__e encanta quedar a Dudley como un bobalicón!muajajaja_

_En fin, espero que lo hayáis pasado bien!_

_1Bsoteeee!_


End file.
